Cold Beans
by Agathons Fan
Summary: Sharon has surprising news to tell Helo. Wrote for a fic challenge at Kindreds.


Title: Cold Beans  
Author: AgathonsFan  
Genre: AU  
Pairings: Helo/Sharon/Hera  
Spoilers: About a 10-12 months after the end of Season 4.  
Beta: Mamaboolj  
Word Count: 707  
Summary: Sharon has surprising news to give to Helo.  
A/N: I got the idea and inspiration to write this awhile ago after reading Kindred's Baby #2 Challenge (old challenge), but didn't write it until now, considering I just started writing fics.

* * *

Sharon waited patiently in her quarters for Helo to bring Hera home from Daycare. She had just finished folding all of the laundry and began putting it away in the appropriate places.

As she was putting the last of the clothes away, she heard the hatch begin to open. A smile warmed up her face when she saw her daughter walking hand-in-hand with her husband.

"Mommy," Hera yelled as she ran to Sharon as fast as her toddler legs could. Sharon held her hands open awaiting to pick up Hera. As soon as Hera was in her arms, Sharon swooped her up and gave her a big hug.

"Hey baby. Did you have a good day today?"

Hera simply nodded a yes to her mother.

"Hey babe." Helo said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," replied Sharon, returning a smile. Sharon gently put Hera down on the floor and told her, " Hera, why don't you go play with your toys. I need to talk to daddy, okay?"

"Okay." Hera said as she walked over to her toys to play.

"What's up?" Helo asked.

"Helo there's something that I need to tell y-" Sharon suddenly stopped what she was saying as she felt nauseous. She quickly ran to the small garbage disposable they had in their quarters and began to vomit.

"Sharon are you okay" Helo asked, clearly concerned, as he walked over to her, offering her some water.

She nodded as she raised her head from the bin. "Yeah, I'm better now," she said taking the glass from him. After taking a sip, she added, "I think it was those cold beans we had." A nervous smile spread across her face as she looked at Helo, waiting for his response.

It took Helo a moment to register what she had just said, considering they haven't had cold beans since they were back on Caprica. Then Helo remembered when Sharon had said that same thing after being sick on Caprica. Even though it turned out the beans had nothing to do with her sickness, she was…

"Wait? You mean?" Helo asked as a grin began to spread across his face.

"Yea." Sharon nodded, as se placed both of her hands on her stomach.

Unable to hold back, Helo howled in excitement as he lifted Sharon off her feet. Sharon could only giggle in response.

Hera, to young to fully understand what her parents were talking about, simply stared at them as they laughed and swirled around in circles.

But Sharon's excitement was soon replaced by fear. After everything that happened with Hera, Sharon feared for the baby inside her. Even though she had been accepted by the fleet, Sharon was still frightened. "Helo, I'm scared." Sharon finally admitted, glancing at Hera on the floor.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen, I wont let it." Helo said reassuringly. He understood why Sharon was afraid - she had every right to be - but he would be damned if he let anything happen to this baby, or to Hera. He could see Sharon felt slightly better, but wasn't completely confident.

How could he be so sure. She wondered, looking in his eyes. She was about to say something, but was silenced by Helo's kiss. Kissing him made all her worries go away. Coming out of the kiss, Sharon had a smile across her face and Helo felt something pulling on his pants.

Hera was standing there, looking up at her parents, anxious for them to tell her what was going on. Helo set Sharon down on the floor. Sharon picked Hera up and rested her head on Helo's chest. Helo wrapped his arms around the both of them and planted a small kiss on Hera's head, and then another on Sharon's cheek.

They spent the rest of the night holding each other, laughing and explaining to Hera that she will have a new baby brother or sister.

After putting Hera to sleep, Helo and Sharon laid in bed, too ecstatic to sleep. "So, is it a boy or girl?" Helo asked.

Sharon laughed quietly, making sure not to wake Hera, before replying, "Nope, not telling, it's a secret."

End


End file.
